Burn With the Wind
by valevutton
Summary: Naruto get abandoned in the woods bloody and freshly beaten by the villagers. There growing a hatred for Konoha he meets a man no other than, Madara Uchiha, and learns of his true heritage. E.M.S/ Rinnegan/super strong/dark/emotionless/Naruto, but he isn't evil he just hates Konoha and doesn't care what happens to it.
1. Prologue

Burn With The Wind

Summary: Naruto get abandoned in the woods. There growing a hatred for Konoha he meets a man on other than, Madara Uchiha, and learns of his true heritage. E.M.S/ Rinnegan/super strong/dark/emotionless/Naruto, but he isn't evil.

Author's note: Kyaaaaa! My first story ever. I'm really excited to see how this turns out. If you have any questions p.m me. Also review and if you think that the story is bad you can say that, but give a reason why. And please tell me if I get any information wrong. ENJOY.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, which I don't, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Prologue

It was midnight and there was a crowd of people surrounding a child the age of five.

"Kill the demon!" The villagers shouted. The child was bloody beaten and bruised.

"No please...please." The child pleaded, because he knew what came next...

_**Pain**_

The man picked up Naruto and raised his fist. Ever so slowly it connected with the boy's head and knocked him unconscious. The villagers cheered in happiness.

"Now anyone that is willing to take him deep into that forest and leave him there will get paid, 50,000 yen!" The man shouted.

"I'll do it," A man said obviously a ninja.

"Alright, then here." the villager tossed the child to the ninja.

"Take him as far as you can." The villager instructed.

Naruto woke up near a river, his pounding.

'Where am I?' He thought. He looked around, he saw the river and memories flooded into him. The beating and the pain. Naruto got up and limped his way to a near by tree where he sat down. He was going to die here all alone. He wasn't going to become a ninja or have any friends. Just like when he was born he was alone. In the village he was alone. And now he was going to die alone. But, it didn't really matter, did it. He had friends, no family, no one. He closed his eyes, but then he realized... why him, why did it have to be him. Why did he have to feel this pain.

The pain of loneliness.

The pain of having no one.

The pain of being beaten.

The pain of being called a demon.

The pain of everyone ignore him

The pain of being hated.

He didn't want this anymore! He didn't want to die! He didn't want this pain! He wanted it to go away!

His eyes shot opened,

NO!

He wasn't going to die.

He was going to burn Konoha, and make them feel the same pain. He would not die not like this. Not without them getting what they deserve. Naruto got up with his new found determination and began to walk disappearing in the trees.

* * *

A man walked through the forest this man was no other, Madara Uchiha. He had black spiky hair, red samurai-like armor, and black gloves. He was heading back from his meeting with Obito. 'Is that a child and in the woods all alone. Seems that he lost or stupid. Interseting very interseting. Maybe i'll reval myself.' madara thought.

"What are you doing here?" Madara asked.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed startled.

"Hush, child answer the question."

"I don't have to tell you." Naruto said "We'll it is certainly odd to find a child of such young age out in the woods all alone." Madara stated.

"Why would you care?!" Naruto shouted.

"Your all bloody and bruised." Madara pointed out,"Why?"

Naruto clenched his fist

"If you want to know so badly then it was the villagers in Konoha. They always do this... I...don't know why." Naruto fell to his knees, after walking for so long his energy was depleted. The blood loss and exhaustion took a toll on the boy's body especially, because how small and frail he was. Then he fell into bliss blackness.

Madara sighed and picked up the child and headed back to his hide out. Once he made it he placed the boy down where Obito once laid in the same shape, and waited until the boy woke up.

* * *

Kakashi burst through the Hokage's door

"Hokage-Sama, Naruto missing!"

"What!?" The Hokage shouted.

"It has been 2 days we can't find him anywhere!" Kakashi said,"What do you want us to do?"

"Check the forest and ask the villagers, make sure they tell truth, if Naruto gets in the wrong hands then." The Hokage stopped talking a his eyes meet Kakashi's

"Yes sir." Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You fainted and I took you here." A voice came from the dark.

"You!" Naruto shouted and tried to move but then he screamed in pain.

"Don't move child your injuries were bad if I had not been there you would of died by the end of the night." Madara stated. Naruto laid back down wincing in pain.

"Damn you." He spat.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Madara remarked.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"I did a little research on you." Madara explained.

"Would you like to know of your heritage, Naruto, why they beat you and hated you all these years?"

Naruto eyes widened,"But how could I believe you?"

"It does not matter to me either way if you believe or not. It is your choice, but I only tell the truth for I have no reason to lie." Madara declared.

"Fine, then tell me." Naruto said.

"Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze he sealed the Kyubbi within you. His clan was able to control many chakra natures if not all five and clan is still alive but endangered, because during the kyuubi attack many were put one the front lines and died. But however your father is not my interest. Your mother however was Kushina Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan was of clan that specialized in Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu. Both very powerful techniques. Your mother however was not full Uzumaki. Your mother was Uchiha and Uzumaki. Which surprised me, but I realized she was brought up in the Uzumaki clan, and not many people knew this. Because, being Uzumaki and Uchiha is very dangerous. If one is Uzumaki and Uchiha then they may have a doujutsu called rinnegan one of the rarest doujutsu and like the sharingan it can be stolen. Also the Uzumaki clan was distant relatives of Hashirama, Senju who specialized in Mokuton. When I saw your mother I recognized her because she was my daughter and the only one I had. That means you are my grandson, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto sat there taking in everything that Madara had said, his mouth agape.

"What you plan on doing now is of your choice, but I am willing to teach you everything I know."

"I-I...

* * *

"Have anyone seen this boy?" Kakashi asked random villagers. Many of them shook their head or said 'no'. A young girl came running up to Kakashi.

"I've seen him." she said.

"Check the forest. I saw a ninja take him there quickly he was all bloody and bruised he might be dead!"

Kakashi pressed his ear piece and said,"Team 1 check the north of the forest. Team 2 south, team 3 east and team 4 west, quickly." Kakashi turned to the girl,"Child what did the ninja look like?" Kakashi asked.

The girl clenched her fist "Come I'll take him to you he is my brother, Aiko. You see the villagers paid him to take him as far as he could into the forest. We are very poor."

"Yet, you would tell me this why." Kakashi asked.

"It's wrong, what they did and what he did," the girl said.

They arrived at the girl house.

"He is inside." The girl said. Kakashi walked into the house and the girl followed him.

"Hikari-" Aiko was cutoff.

"ANBU captain, Inu." He said.

"Hikari? What is going on." Aiko asked.

"I'm sorry, brother." Hikari said.

"The boy you took in the woods where did you take him?" Kakashi asked.

"The farthest part of the forest near the river." The ninja said.

"Show me." Kakashi demanded.

* * *

"I-I ... Accept. Teach me, please." Naruto pleaded.

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki you shall be my successor." Madara softly smiled, but then his face turned grim.

"There is another man I have taught his name is Obito Uchiha. He is planning to take over the world using a plan I created called the, Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Infinite Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu cast on the moon that give user the power to control every living being. Yesterday I had a meeting with him and told him to stop the plan, I realized how foolish I was, but no matter he is continuing the plan. Even thought I am fully mobile I needed Obito to play the part as Madara Uchiha so if he was captured the world wouldn't know that I was alive. I know how much hatred you have for Konoha, but instead of burning it with your flames. Burn them with their own flames. Become Hokage of Konoha from their you can control everything. Defeat Obito and overcome his forces. A group called the Akatsuki will be after you. So from now until then I shall teach you everything I know, understand Naruto."

Naruto nodded

"Yes Sensei."

"Head back now Naruto, meet me here everyday from now until you enter the academy." Madara explained.

"That means we have 3 years." Naruto said.

"Yes, 3 years."

* * *

"I left him here." Aiko said. They arrived at a river. On the ground was dry blood, lots of it.

"You can go." Kakashi said and hand Aiko some money.

Aiko jumped in the trees heading back for the village.

Kakashi signed and hoped the other ANBU ninjas would find the boy. Seeing how much blood was on the ground he could probably be dead already.

'Sorry Sensei I failed you.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto was heading back to the village until he bumped into someone.

"Oww." Naruto groaned. The man turned around.

"Naruto?" A ANBU ninja asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yea."

"Captain, we found him." Kakashi sighed as he heard the message through the ear piece.

"Head back to Konoha, everyone. Weasel take Naruto to the Hokage." Kakashi announced.

weasel grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him back to the village.

''Who are you?'' Naruto asked.

''None of your concern.'' The ninja replied impassively. Naruto eyes narrowed on to the back of Weasel's forehead, he didn't like the vibe that he gave him. Naruto and Weasel entered the village and Naruto shuddered, he could _feel_ the hatred and anger pouring out of the villagers eyes. Naruto breaths become quick and unsteady, and his eyes flashed red.

'That feeling it have felt it before, this chakra.' Weasel thought, and he quickly glanced a peek at Naruto. His eyes were red and cat-like, **no** _fox-like_. He heard the sharp intakes of breathes coming from Naruto, and he saw the villagers staring at Naruto with deep hatred and anger.

'This isn't good.' he thought.

* * *

"Hokage-Sama we found Naruto." Weasel said.

"Good, you may leave now weasel." Sarutobi said.

"Naruto, what where doing in the woods?" The Hokage asked.

"One of the villagers knocked me out and then I woke in the forest." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi sighed.

"Are you hurt, Naruto?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, can I go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

Naruto turned around and walked out the Sarutobi's doors. He walked back to his home. He could feel the eyes of the villagers boring into his back. The hatred and anger in their eyes. He could hear the whispers of the people:

"Why is he back?"

"Didn't we get rid of him?"

"Damn it the demon is back."

A man stepped in front of Naruto. It was the same man who knocked him out.

"How, demon is that your alive." The man was about to kick Naruto, but then quickly a masked young man appeared in front of him.

"Excuse us." The man grabbed Naruto's hand and shunshin away.

They reappeared in Naruto's small apartment.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." The young pulled off his mask,"and by Hokage's orders I have to keep an eye on you from now on."

The boy had long, silky black hair, wrinkles under his eyes, and his eyes were like Madara red with blacks dots sorta of.

'With him keeping an eye on me how am I supposed to get to Madara's hideout?' Naruto thought.

Then Itachi disappeared. Naruto yawned and went to sleep.

Naruto found himself in a sewer with a huge cage and a seal on the lock. Naruto felt the breath of the nine tails from where he was standing, it was time. Naruto began to walk closer and closer until he reached the cage. A wicked simile appeared from out the darkness and two enormous red eyes opened.

* * *

Author's note: Well what you think should I continue this story and please review.


	2. Author's Note

This is an authors note, sorry. But I got two reviews, 13 favs, and 20 follows on my story which made oh so happy. When I saw that I couldn't believe it. I was so happy I cried its my first story and those were my first two reviews, favs and follows and thank you so much for taking your time and reading and posting a review or following it or favoriting it. Never in my life would I take a review or follow or fav for granted, because not many people review on stories sometimes.

* * *

Enough about my happiness though.

This is about a question that I got.

Updating, I will try my best to update every week. I usually write a chapter one day then review it the next day. I would read it then add to it then read it again and again and again to make sure I fix as many mistakes as possible. So I will try to update every week mostly likely on Sundays or Saturdays.

Next, I haven't read "Naruto Uchiha: The Sage, fanfic, but I will go read it and tell you if my story is going to be like that (mostly likely not). That is it so thank you for reviewing:

unknown987

And

yaoi's of Naruto

And I hope you read chapter 2 when it comes out.


	3. Chapter 1: Training Begin

Chapter 1

Author's note: Kyaaaaaaa! hello everyone and welcome to Burn With the Wind. Time skips in this chapter are going to be like this *snaps fingers*. So I tell you now BE PREPARED, and tell me if i got any information wrong.

disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

_**Jutsu are bolded and italicized.**_

* * *

It was 8:00 and Naruto didn't have to hide from Itachi today, because luckily enough Itachi had a meeting with the Hokage. Naruto sprinted towards the forest and he disappeared in the trees.

"Naruto, you made it." Madara said.

"Sensei, the Hokage sent one of his ninja to keep an eye on me. He may follow me, next time he had a meeting with a Hokage, I was lucky." Naruto said.

"Once you enter the hideout, Naruto you will disappear. Your chakra can't be sensed anymore." Madara explained.

"Ok cool, So when do we begin?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Naruto, we have 3 years the first year I will train you in taijutsu, kenjutsu. But first." Madara dropped a bunch of books on top of Naruto head. A few scrolls following.

"Ughh." A groan was heard from Naruto.

"You must become smart. A ninja that knows nothing is a weak ninja. Good is not good, Naruto you must strive for perfect." Madara declared.

Naruto was sitting on the grass reading all the books that Madara gave him. After each book Madara would test on what he learned if he didn't get all the question write he would read the book once again.

Naruto yawned it was his third time reading this book. He looked at the sky it was already dark, and Madara was out somewhere. He said Naruto could leave when he came back. Naruto sighed he didn't want to go back. All Konoha could offer him was pain. Madara on the other hand was nice to him. Maybe just maybe he could stay here.

* * *

**(Naruto - 6 years old)**

**1 year later**

Naruto griped the sword in his hand. He swung the sword and it collide with the tree. It had not cut the tree down, but it was close. Naruto had started learning kenjutsu one month ago. He was good at it for six year old child, but Madara had always pushed him to be better.

"Again, Naruto." Madara commanded standing there with his arms crossed.

Naruto swung the sword once more it colliding with tree again though this time it feel with loud 'BAM' the ground rumbled underneath Naruto's feet. Naruto had been living with Madara for a while now. Madara made blood clone replica of Naruto that lived in his place. Things changed for Naruto he would live with Madara for six more years. He would come back to Konoha the week before the genin exams. When he gets a signed his team he and Madara would only meets on weekends. With six more years they would spend one years on kenjustu and one years on taijutsu. Two years on genjutsu and two years on ninjutsu. It was hard for Naruto, but his determination to get stronger was enough to keep him going. There was a new ninja looking after blood clone Naruto, because the Uchiha Massacre had happened. The one who did it Itachi Uchiha. Speaking of Uchihas' Naruto had unlocked his Sharingan and his Sharingan had two tomoe. Naruto begin to attack the another tree with his sword.

"Hah!" He yelled. Naruto kept going at until Madara said so. Which was until the end of night.

It was late and Naruto was on the floor. He was exhausted. All the tree cutting it took a toll on him. He laid staring up the sky, his Sharingan active. Madara had always told him to keep it active. Unless in the presences of another. Madara came up to Naruto and sat down next to him. He handed Naruto a bowl of ramen. Naruto eyes lit up he loved ramen. Madara would only get ramen once and a while so it was treat.

"Thank you Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

Madara grunted in acknowledgment.

Madara pushed the boy as harder as he could, but he still cared about him. Naruto quickly finished the ramen so quickly that it didn't even seem like he ate it.

"Pretty isn't." Naruto stated as he stared at the night sky.

"It is." Madara replied.

The next morning Naruto woke and Madara was gone. There was a scroll on the bed. He picked up and it read:

_'Naruto I will be gone for today practice your kenjustu.__'_

_-Madara_

This often happened when Madara had to leave, but Naruto would continue to practice until night. He had to perfect his kenjustu. His sword was the only one in existence. The elemental sword is able to change element depending on the user chakras. Since Naruto had all five, or was going to, it was a very powerful tool for him. Yet, Naruto could not use all five of his chakra. Madara plan to focus on that the last two years of his training. Once again Naruto being training with his sword.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he charged...

into the future.

* * *

**( Naruto – 7 ½ )**

**1 Year and 6 Months later**

"Haaaaaaaa!" Naruto charged towards Madara and threw a kick in his face. Madara easily side stepped to right not bothering to deflect it. Naruto jumped and twirled in air bring his foot down on Madara's head. Madara grabbed his foot and slammed him into ground. Dust covered the field and Naruto jumped back panting. Madara charged at Naruto and kicked him. Naruto flew into a tree, defeated. Naruto was now seven and a half and Madara was teaching taijutsu. Every month Madara would test him by fighting him. Madara would never full strength could easily kill Naruto. Naruto got up and plopped down in the floor panting heavily. Naruto taijutsu easily excelled a chunin. I been two and half years since he has been back to Konoha. He couldn't even remember what sarutobi looked like. But, it didn't matter much, because he was happy here. Konoha had nothing to offer him. Naruto got up and heading back to the hideout glancing at night sky. As night started up at the sky he remember the talk he and Kyubbi had the first they met. Naruto shook his head went inside. It was nothing important.

* * *

**(Naruto - 8)**

**6 Months Later**

The next 4 years would be about genjutsu and ninjutsu. Naruto taijutsu and kenjustu had now easily excelled a jounin. Today Madara would start teaching him genjutsu. Naruto's sharingan was fully matured, 3 tomoe. Madara wanted Naruto to become immune to any genjutsu. To be able to easily tell real from imaginary. Naruto stared into Madara Enteral Mangekyō Sharingan and entered the Tsukuyomi.

Naruto found himself trapped in a red and black world and tied to a cross.

"Ready Naruto you will be trapped here for 72 hours." Madara informed him. He lifted the sword and plunged into Naruto stomach. Screams echoed in the distance. The genjutsu dispersed and Naruto dropped to his knees panting heavily.

"Again Naruto." Madara said. Madara could be cruel indeed. Naruto entered the genjutsu once again, but this time no screams were heard, only silent whimpers.

* * *

**2 years Later**

**(Naruto - 10)**

Naruto genjutsu training was complete and he could now was immune to all genjutsu. It was the last 2 years until Naruto headed back to Konoha. This last years would be focus on ninjutsu. Naruto had changed a lot he was in control of his emotions if he had any. His eyes were dull they seen reality. He was no longer his cherry self. Naruto had more longer and shaggy-looking hair style, similar to his father. His whiskers were darker and well defined, more feral looking. He wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-black leather straps, baggy black pants, and black sandals (A/N: He looks like a smaller blond version of Menma from Naruto 6: Road to Ninja).

"Naruto we will start with a simple jutsu shunshin no jutsu (body flicker technique)." Madara demonstrated the technique. Madara disappeared and left behind a pile of leaves. He reappeared behind Naruto.

Naruto had seen this Jutsu being used plenty of times before to able to do it. It hand not long for Naruto to master that technique and many others. Madara wanted to spilt the years. One year working basic elemental Jutsus for example: Doton (Earth Release), Katon (Fire Release), Suiton (Water Release), Fūton (Wind Release), and Raiton (Lightning Release) and the other year chakra natures Kekkei Genkais like: Enton (blaze release), Meiton (Dark Release), Hyōton (Ice Release), and Mokuton (Wood Release). Naruto was able to use Mokuton and Enton because of his genes. Meiton and Hyōton would take a much longer time to master.

* * *

**1 Year and 9 Months later**

**(Naruto – 11 ¾ )**

"Concentrate Naruto!" Madara shouted. Naruto was at the lake trying to control the water than using his wind chakra to freeze it. Naruto closed his eyes and raised his hands manipulating the water and froze it. Naruto panted heavily. He smiled and turned to face Madara. Madara did not smilie but his eyes showed that he was happy. He had master Enton and Mokuton easily, but only because it was in his blood. Meiton had taken 3 months, but Meiton was a chakra nature that absorb, manipulate, and release chakra. Meiton for Naruto was easier to master than Hyōton. That is why Naruto would spend the last few months learning Hyōton. He had about 3 months before he would go back to Konoha.

"Again Naruto, aim the ice at the tree."

* * *

**3 Months Later**

**(Naruto - 12)**

Naruto training and tomorrow he would return to Konoha for the genin exams. Naruto started up at the sky everything that happened in the 7 years he lived with Madara. Everything he learned. It all flooded his mind. He deiced to go to sleep. Tomorrow he would return.

A masked man attacked Naruto from behind. Naruto jumped away as far as he could. The masked man ran towards him making few hand signs

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_!" He yelled. A red-orange massive fireball was formed, and headed straight towards Naruto. Naruto held his stance and shouted,"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!**_" The water formed into a giant powerful dragon. The two jutsu collide and steam covered the area. Naruto though had his Sharingan active, and could see perfectly fine. Naruto pulled out his elemental sword and he applied lightning chakra and charged. The attacker pulled out a kunai and applied chakra then met Naruto head on. Naruto sword and the attacker kunai collided and pushed each other back.

"_**Katon: Karyundan!(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**_" The ninja shouted. A massive fire dragon headed right towards Naruto.

"_**Doton: Doryuheki!(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**_" Naruto yelled. A wall of earth sprinted up and protected Naruto from attack. The attacker sprinted up the wall and jumped. Naruto sword met the ninja chakra amplified kunai. The attacker jumped forward and kicked naruto in the head sending him flying. The naruto poffed into thin air.

'Damn, it is a clone!' the attacker thought.

Naruto came from behind and kick the man in the chest, and he flew with a sickening crunch of the ribs into a tree.

"_**Meiton: Kyūketsukō (Dark Realease: Inhaling Maw)**_!" The all of attacker's chakra was absorbed by Naruto and to the point where he dropped to his knees and on the floor. Naruto then raised his sword and stabbed him in stomach. Blood spilled and gagging was heard from the mask. A hand moved the mask and Naruto eyes widened and he dropped to the floor on his knees.

"Sensei, Madara Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Na-ru-to, I want you to take my eyes. I'm sorry it had to be this way." Madara voice was raspy.

"Why, why?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naru-to do not cry a ninja must never cry." Madara coughed. Crimson b lood ran down his mouth. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Na-ru-to, I- always though of you as my-y so-." Madara's voice faded and his body turned cold.

**"SENSEI!"**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, if the fight scene was bad i don't have much experience in that. I know those time skips it was quick, but unlike some other stories I read they don't usually give you an insight of how Naruto trains and gets oh so super strong, and I wanted to show how every year or two training differentiate from each other. Also I know **''HOW IN THE HELL DID HE KILL MADARA UCHIHA SO QUICKLY!''**. There is a reason behind this one it is because he wanted Naruto to take his eyes, but he was old and ready to die. Obviously a 12 year old Naruto can't that easily defat a really old , wise, super strong Madara Uchiha, that easily. Understand that instead of staying with Madara for 3 years naruto stayed for 7 years and the blood clone took his place. I hope you review and read the next chapter. (I know ok the blood clone thing is sooooo cliché, but i couldn't think of anything else, sorry.)

**And thank you**

**Mejciu**

**Twiya**

**Guests**

**for reviewing**


	4. Chapter 2: The Color Orange

Author Note : kyaaaaaa sorry for the late chapter but I been so caught up with school and the projects I have to do and my birthday was yesterday yay, but here is my birthday present to you guys the next chapter of Burn With the Wind i suggest every re-read the prologue their is some changes mad, but ill tell you here if you dont want to go back and read pretty much the Namikaze clan isn't dead, but it is close to extinction.

_**Jutsus **_

disclaimer : I don't own

* * *

Naruto took Madara eyes, but he would not implant them yet, because he wanted to wait until he perfected _his_ Mangekyō Sharingan and buried Madara body where no could ever find it, but him. Then Naruto began to walk to the village that was once his home.

Naruto reached his house and saw the blood clone that was sleeping on his bed.

'What a hideous color, orange.' he thought as he scanned with his cold and calculating eyes over the clone.

Dispersing the blood clone was going to be extremely painful, because he was about to get 7 years worth of memories and that was enough to throw him into unconsciousness, maybe even kill him if done wrong. Naruto plopped down right on the floor and into and mediating pose. Carefully, Naruto withdrew all the chakra from his blood clone and was fine.

'This is odd I don't feel anythin-.' his thought were cut off as a scream arose from depths of his throat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto hands quickly shot up to his, trying to soothe the pain even so it did not help. This pain was nothing like he experience before, he saw images, heard talking, smelled ramen, he felt things, he tasted... blood. Naruto fell to knees, and to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Naruto woke up on the floor and his head pounding. Quickly, he got in the shower and got dressed in his black shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red leather straps, baggy black pants, and black sandals, and Naruto opened the door and began to walk until he was interrupted by a villagers with a long metal pole.

'Ugh, here we go once again, but this time I show no mercy.' he thought with a wicked smirk on his face and charged towards them.

'Damn, my head hurts so bad!' Naruto thought as he walked down the streets of Konoha. But as Madara always said 'Information comes with a price'. Naruto knew everything that happened while he was gone, everything. His change in emotion and appearance might show which was a problem. Since his clone was still the person he used to be going around playing pranks and... being dead-last. But, that is how Madara exactly wanted the clone to be and that is how he made it. Also Naruto learned about Sasuke Uchiha the 'last Uchiha'. Naruto learned all about Sasuke like how he was the most popular and best in the class. With that being said Naruto was determined to crush him.

Naruto entered the classroom and sat in the way back. He watched as two enter the classroom arguing with each other. He recognized them both as Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, both fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto sighed his blood clone liked Sakura he didn't now how though because, he found her inferior she was anything but a ninja. But, perhaps if he didn't meet Madara he would of turned out like that, like his blood clone.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka asked.

"Here." Naruto calmly answered. All eyes turned on him in confusion all the students were expecting the usual loud 'here', it was odd.

"Is that really him?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know he looks kind of...hot." Hikari said. Naruto heard the two whispering even thought she was so far away. Naruto recognized her, Hikari Namikaze, the same clan that his father was from, that he was from. She was also the younger sister of the ninja that took him to the river to die. Anyway, the genin exams were today and Naruto knew he would pass with ease.

''Naruto Uzumaki.'' Iruka said. Naruto stepped up and everyone laughed and taunted him.

''No way you can do it loser!''

''Don't even try''

''DEADLAST!'' everyone screamed. But, oh did Naruto prove them wrong instead of doing the regular jutsu required he said...

''_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (**__**Shadow Clone Technique**__**)**_'' Mulitiple shadow clone appeared and everyone's mouth was wide opened. Naruto walked to the table and grabbed a headband.

''I pass.'' he said and walked out of the room leaving everyone baffled.

''...Wow'' Hikari whispered.

* * *

''Hikari Gamagori, Kenshin Kagome, and Midori Koizumi are team 13. Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka are team 10. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame are team 8. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha are team 7." Iruka announced. There were groans and squeals of happiness from everyone, but Sakura was the loudest. Most of the teams had left already and it was just Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was sitting and staring into space, Sakura was day dreaming about Sasuke, and Naruto had a wicked smirk on his face as he was remembering his fight, not even, he almost killed those villagers.

_FLASHBACK_

_The villager slammed the metal pole down and Naruto sidestepped. _

_'CLANK!' _

_The pole connected with the stairs and faster then any could see the man was flying down into the ground. Grabbing the pole Naruto walked down the stairs watching the other two frozen in fear. He wickedly smirked licking his lips and brought down the pole into the man head._

_'CRUNCH!'_

_With a sickening crunch the man head started to bleed and a humongous gash was on his forehead._

_"Please, please no." He whimpered. _

_"No... NO mercy!" Naruto snapped. _

_Naruto brought his foot down on the man ribs and crackling sounds were repeatedly heard, as each Individual rib was snapped. _

_"AHHHH!" The man chocked in pain spitting blood. Naruto then kicked in his head unconscious and his body to the side. _

_"Worthless." He murmured. Naruto picked the bloody pole and began to walk to the other two that couldn't move. Naruto began to chuckle softy to himself but it wasn't happy it was, wicked. He lifted the pole and brought down on the next man head and too the other on also. Before Naruto was able to crush their worthless bones he heard someone yell. _

_"STOP!" _

_End of flashback _

It had been hours and their sensei still wasn't here, and everybody was thinking the same thing,

'WHERE IS HE?'

Finally Kakashi came through the door, and started at them.

''My first impression of you... I hate you all, meet me on the roof.'' Kakashi then disappeared. Before Sasuke or Sakura could turn Naruto disappeared and left a pile of leaves. Kakashi turned and he saw Naruto sitting there he didn't expect him or anyone to make it up here so fast.

'How did you?' Kakashi thought before he could finish his thought Sakura and Sasuke finally made it up to the roof.

''Okay, why don't you introduce yourselves.'' Kakashi said.

''Introduce ourselves, but what are we suppose to say?'' Sakura asked.

''Things you like, things you hate, your dreams for the future, hobbies.'' he answered.

''Why don't you show us an example.'' Sakura suggested.

''I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate, well I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies I have lots of hobbies.'' he said.

''Well that was useless all he really told us was his name.'' Sakura whispered and Sasuke nodded.

''Now pinky, you first, then in the middle lastly the end.'' Kakashi command.

''I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like-uh, I mean the person I like is-uh-my hobby is uh-my dream for the future is-mhmhmhm!'' she squealed constantly glancing at Sasuke.

''And what do you hate?'' Kakashi asked.

''Naruto!'' she yelled. Yet, Naruto stayed quiet not the reaction she thought she get.

'Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninja training.' Kakashi thought.

''Middle one.'' Kakashi announced.

''My name is Sasuke Uchiha I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone.'' After Sasuke finished everyone was thinking something.

'Foolish and naive thinking he can defeat Itachi.'

'Sasuke is sooooooooooooooooooo hot!'

'Just as I thought.'

Everyone snapped out of thinking mode.

''Alright, Blondie your last.''

''I am Naruto Uzumaki. I have no hobbies and no dreams. I neither like nor dislike anything.'' Naruto said.

'What. I was expecting something more. What happened?' Kakashi thought. He stared at Naruto into his dead, ice cold, emotionless eyes. Kakashi felt he being sucked into a endless void of nothing he quickly averted his gaze from Naruto.

'I'll report this to the Hokage if he isn't watching now.' Kakashi thought.

''Alright good, we will have our first mission tomorrow. It a task that the four of us will do together, it is a survival exercise.'' Kakashi announced.

''I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy that's how we got here.'' Sakura said confused.

''This is not like your previous training.''

''Then what kind of training is it?'' Sakura asked.

''Of the 27 graduates who just came here only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it past, fail test and that you'll fail is at least 66 percent. I determine wether you pass or fail be at the designated training spot at 5 am and bring your ninja gear.'' After hearing this everyone had something different going on in their minds.

'If I fail i'll be separated from Sasuke, this is a trial of love!'

'Easy'

'...'

''Thats it your dismissed, oh and you better skip breakfast tomorrow or you will puke.''

Naruto was at his small apartment sitting on the floor meditating. It was time after 7 years he waited for this day to come. Ever since his first meeting with the Kyuubi he a waited this day to come.

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto found himself in a sewer with a huge cage and a seal on the lock. Naruto felt the breath of the nine tails from where he was standing, it was time. Naruto began to walk closer and closer until he reached the cage. A wicked simile appeared from out the darkness and two enormous red eyes opened.**_

_**''Naruto Uzumaki, my jinjurki.'' **_

_**''Kyuubi, the nine tails fox demon.''**_

_**''I've know how this village has become corrupt it is rotten from it's core out. I have been inside since the day you wore born. I have seen the hatred this village shows you, you... Have seen pain. **_

_**''What do you mean?''**_

_**"I mean brat, you and I have shed the same pain. You now how it feels to want to be killed and hated. Likewise you have earned some of my respect, you and I both hate this village. I've decided to you the power control over the four tails chakra coat, and the scroll of the fox animal summon, but I will gives this too you when you are of age until then we shall not meet again, Naruto Uzumaki.''**_

_**End of flashback**_

After the Kyuubi gave him some access to his power. Things have changed things that the Kyubbi did not know that would happen. Naruto senses became better. He could hear and see much better than a human could. His appearance changed also whiskers were darker and well defined, more feral looking. Calming himself down Naruto closed his eyes and entered the seal to face the Kyūbi no Kitsune.

''Naruto, it is time.'' Kyubbi said.

''Yes, I know.'' Naruto replied.

''Here is the scroll, it is everything you need, let this not be last time I face you Uzumaki you must earn all of my respect.'' Kurama commented.

''I won't.'' Naruto determinedly said and disappeared from the seal.

Naruto opened his eyes and started at the sealing scroll that was now in his possession. He would look at it later today he much to tired and his head was still pounding. Naruto closed his eyes, tomorrow he would finally show them, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi he was not a dead-last no he was anything but that.

"Hello, my name is Miku Yui and I am your sensei why don't you all introduce your selfs." Miku had short blue hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

"I'm, Hikari Namikaze !" The red haired girl enthusiastically shouted. She long flowing red hair, brown eyes and light brown skin.

"Midori Koizumi, here!" The brown haired girl shouted. She had short chin length brown hair, brown eyes and her skin was not as dark as Hikari but not as light as Miku.

"My name i-is K-kenshin K-kagome." The boy softly muttered. The boy had brown hair in a long ponytail, his eyes were light green, and his skin was pale-ish there was still some color to it.

"Nice to me you all. I want all of you here at 7:00 sharp tomorrow!" Miku shouted.

"Hai, Sensei!" They shouted, but Kenshin could barely be heard.

* * *

"Hokage-Sama." A grey haired man stepped through the large doors.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Did you watch, see Naruto attacking the villagers, what do we do what happened to him?" Kakashi asked worried.

Sarutobi expression had changed he went from happy to grim.

"Kakashi, I'm not sure, but I do plan to find out." Sarutobi worriedly replied.

"He has changed, also. His exact word were: I have no hobbies and no dreams. I neither like nor dislike anything.'." Kakashi repeated Naruto words.

"I have only one solution now, watch him for a few days and then report back tell me if you find anything, understand." Sarutobi commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

* * *

Author Note: So how was it any mistakes any wrong information, tell me. I KNOW many people dont like oc but only ONE is majorly important and no none of them have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Naruto. so review and byeeeeeeee.

thank you for reviewing:

Krish11762

anarion87

.kitten

yaoi's of Naruto

dbtiger63

Harry S B

JGWO

uncageduzu

Guests

madara2

DatGuy


	5. Chapter 3: A Dot In the Plan

Author note: kyaaaaaaaa, Hi everyone and welcome to Burn With The Wind. I hope this has all been worth the wait and I made it 3000 words, yay. Enjoy.

disclaimer: don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3

In a small cave there were two people one man one woman. The man was wearing a orange spiral mask that focused on his left eye and a black cloak with red clouds on it. The woman, however could not be seen for she was hiding in the shadows.

"Obito-kun, Madara-sama is... dead and a body can not be found." The woman said.

"Really, how?"

"Unknown." She replied.

"Oh well, I was going to kill him anyway." He said.

"Are you still going to play the part as Madara Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Should I continue the plan?" She asked.

"...Yes."

The woman disappeared into mist.

* * *

It was 5 am and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were all waiting for Kakashi. Sakura was half asleep, Sasuke was trying not to close his eyes and Naruto was wide awake because Madara would often have get up at this time of day.

"Ugh, how long until he comes." Sakura whined.

**2 hours later**

"Hello everyone, you see I was late because a old lady need my help and as a ninja I am obliged to help any villager that is in need help." Kakashi said while eye smiling,"anyway the rules are you have to get the two bells before two o'clock or one of you don't get to eat and you fail."

"Whaaaaaaa!" Sakura screamed with her mouth wide opened.

"Begin."

Sasuke and Sakura quickly jumped into the trees hurrying far away. While oddly Naruto stayed behind eyeing Kakashi.

"It a smart test you know." Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"The fact that it supposed to get us to work together as a team. The two bells are made to intimidate us into thinking that we have to work against each other." Naruto explained.

"So you've figured it out?"

"It was easy to figure out." Naruto replied.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi tone got serious.

"Hmm?"

"Your attitude is-" Kakashi was cut off.

"Is not important." Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke

away.

'it was a clone impossible?!" Kakashi eye widened at the sudden information,'It is obvious he got training, but from who?'

Naruto approached Sasuke carefully and it seemed he did not sense him yet.

"Sasuke."

"Dobe, how did you get there?"

"Not important but if you want to get the bell then we will have to work together." Naruto explained.

"No way am I working with you!" Sasuke yelled quite childishly.

"Whatever."

Naruto quickly jumped back in the trees deciding to look for Sakura even thought she was annoying as hell. Naruto found Sakura looking for Sasuke, of course.

"Sakura." Naruto said.

"Naruto, how did you get there and where is Sasuke?" She asked.

"Not important, to get the bells Sakura we have to work to together, will you?"

"With you NO WAY, only with Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"

'Ugh, she is so annoying." Naruto thought.

"Huh, what are you doing?" Sakura saw Naruto making few hand seals.

"_**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**_." Naruto calmly said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed,"Sasuke!"

'Such a simple Genjutsu. Right now I bet she is seeing Sasuke dying or bleeding and slowly dying in front of her while she stands there and whines." Naruto being to chuckle eerily. Then all of a sudden something,... no someone appeared on the tree next to him.

"Naruto why did you do that, she is your teammate is she not?" Kakashi asked.

"She is weak, annoying, has no qualities of a ninja and refuse to work together she is worthless. I don't bother with worthless people." Naruto impassively hissed.

"I'd never thought I hear you say something so cruel. She needs some sense knocked into her, yes, but nevertheless she is your teammate."

"Hn." Naruto grunted.

"You never answered my question either, what happened. I know the Naruto I know would of never said something like that."

Naruto looked at Kakashi impassively,"I'm not the same Naruto that Naruto was fake and just so you now I will never call you sensei." Then all of a sudden Naruto lunged towards Kakashi and hit with his hand in the face and twirled and kick him in the gut. Kakashi coughed up spit and landed on the ground.

"You caught me by surprise impressive."

Kakashi got up and blocked Naruto quick kick. Watching the fight unknown to them was Sasuke and Sakura in the trees.

"**_Katon: Karyudan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)_**" Naruto yelled it was quite obvious that he did in fact receive training, but it didn't seem that he cared it anyone found out.

'What impossible a genin should not be able to do such a justu, especially Naruto!' Kakashi though slightly surprised, but much more panicked. There was no water around and dodging didn't seem quite possible at the time.

"Doton: Doryuheki! (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)" Kakashi shouted.

A earth wall shot up from the ground and the massive fire dragon connected breaking the wall into clumps and pieces causing Kakashi to jump away.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke watched mesmerized as Naruto and Kakashi clashed and both were going so fast it was hard even following them.

'How in the world is Dobe so strong?' Sasuke thought.

'Impossible, there is no way the could be stronger then Sasuke!' Sakura inner self screamed.

Both fighting styles were extremely different Naruto Taijutsu seemed more old and graceful. While Kakashi Taijtsu was more modern and rough.

The fighting went on for quite a while until lunch, actually.

"Times up you fail," Kakashi said.

"Actually we pass." Naruto smirked.

"What?"

"As were dancing you see Hatake, you were so into it you forgot your main objective and it was to keep me from the bells." Naruto explained as he raised his hand and miraculously two silver bells were dangling from hid two finger on his hand.

"Impressive. . . You pass."

"How did you do that Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your concern, Uchiha." Naruto replied utterly impassively.

"Naruto stop trying to be cool!" Sakura shouted.

'She never learns does she, well I will be happy to teach her a lesson again' he thought.

"_**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu.(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**_." Naruto said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed once more and fell unconscious.

"Naruto." Kakashi warned.

"Hn." Naruto face remained utterly emotionless.

They all sat down in the grass to eat and since they passed no one got tied up.

"Naruto would you come here, **now**." Kakashi asked very seriously and so Naruto followed Kakashi to a near by tree.

"Naruto I have come to a conclusion that you were trained by someone, am I right?" He asked. Naruto remained silent not ignoring though he heard what Kakashi had asked him.

"Look Naruto you refuse to call me sensei, you're change in emotion and appearance, and your power is all evidence that you have been training with someone else, and I guaranteed to find out who that person is."

"Why?"

"Because Naruto, we are all worried about you and if you refuse to tell me you are going to see the Hokage, understood."

"Worried about, me, huh. Hatake, i will not be influenced by your lies and trust me I can hold my own ." Naruto disappeared again into a pile of leaves leaving Kakashi wondering how this all would turn out.

* * *

"Alright, everyone keep up!" Miku yelled encouragingly. She was having her students run around the track to test their endurance and she was also tested them on chakra control, mental and psychical strength.

'Hikari Namikaze, has good endurance, chakra control, and psychical strength, but overall her mental strength need work. She will often act on impulse and that is because of her, hardworking and hot headed personality. Midori Koizumi, has good chakra control and mental strength. For her it it's physical strength and endurance that needs to be worked on. She is smart and often will think before she acts. Last but not least Kenshin Kagome, excels in his mental abilities and is incredibly smart. But, his chakra control, endurance, and physical strength needs to be worked on. Kenshin is insecure and shy often because of his personality he will often not work well with teammates. Ah, look here they come.' Miku finished her analysis.

"So how did we do sensei?" Hikari excited.

"Well enough to pass."

"Yes!" Hikari and Midori yelled.

"Come on Kenshin say something aren't you happy?" Midori asked.

'Um...um what what should I say.' He thought.

"Yay." Came a quiet muffled sound.

"There you go that the spirt!" Hikari shouted raising her fist in the air.

"We're going to become the best genin team!"

* * *

Naruto calmly walked down the streets of Konoha thinking intensely.

'What should I do they are getting on to me but it doesn't matter anymore does it, what should I do?' Naruto thinking was cut off as he heard a loud annoying voice.

"Heyyyy!" Hikari Namikaze of all people, he had amazing luck.

Naruto sighed and turned around,"What?"

"So well I heard you passed and I passed to do you want to get some ramen or something to celebrate?" She asked innocently.

"No." Naruto emotionlessly and began to walk away.

"Wait, come on!" She shouted and ran after him as soon as she got close she grabbed his shoulders.

"I said no." Naruto said impassively.

"Ugh fine." Hikari watched Naruto walk away.

'I will find out your secret Naruto Uzumaki.'

* * *

"Hokage-Sama, you wanted to see me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Naruto how is he?" The Hokage asked.

"Hokage-Sama, Naruto... Is not the same. He rarely showed any emotions, called Sakura weak and worthless, he is strong enough to keep up with me in a fight using Taijutsu, refuses to call me Sensei and he also said that the previous Naruto was a fake. I have come to conclusions that he have made been training with someone else, I am not sure who though."

"Interesting theory Kakashi and look into it. If Naruto refuses to tell us what happened by the end of the month then tell him his genin rank will be terminated, understood ?"

"Yes, sir." Kakashi said,"may I asked you something?"

"Yes."

"Why do you believe Naruto is behaving this way?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto always had hardships and he got over them, overcame thoughts hardships. With your belief Kakashi I believe that a blood clone was used to replace Naruto while he trained." Sarutobi explained.

"A blood clone, but only Madara Uchiha was able to make them, and he died hundred of years ago." Kakashi stated.

"I realize that why it seem impossible, but nevertheless it seems possible with you idea combined with mine. Also you are to make sure that none of these conversations gets into the hands of the council, not yet at least." Sarutobi commanded.

"Yes sir."

"You may leave, Kakashi."

* * *

'Hikari Naimzake, she give me a bad feeling.' Naruto thought as he continued to walk down the now dark cold streets of Konoha. Quickly, Naruto saw to figure in the shadows taking to one another.

"Is it here?" He chubby man asked.

"Yes, it's here and I found it." The woman said.

"Good, only five more pieces correct?"

"Indeed."

"The Great Six will be mine."

Naruto eyes widened immensely large and he thought,'They couldn't be talking about, no that is impossible,...

Akuma no Haka. A SS class secret, part of the stone wall said to be created long ago. There are six pieces to Akuma no Haka when put together it allow the user to unleashes The Great Six. The Great Six will obey any command of the person who summons them. But, it said that-' Naruto thinking stopped as another man appeared and stabbed the chubby rich man in the back and blood began pouring out his mouth.

"Good job, Dot." The woman said,"now with him out of the way The Great Six is ours." Dot was a tall young man with grey hair that was flat unlike Kakashi's, he was tall and wore ANBU style clothing.

"Let's go Dot." The woman said.

'Interesting.' Naruto thought,'very interesting.'

* * *

The next Naruto was walking towards the forest where he and Madara once trained.

"Zestu, I am need of your assistance!" He shouted into the the sky. Out of a tree a half black and half white man seeped out.

"Yes, Naruto-Sama?" The plant like man asked.

"Research Akuma no Haka. Find everything you can about I don't care how long it may take." Naruto commanded.

"Yes Naruto-Sama." The plant man seeped back into the tree disappearing.

'While I am here I might as well train. I believe the chakra disappearing seal is still intact.' Naruto though as he touched the outer wall. 'Yep.'

He activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and grabbed his sword form the holder on his back.

'Its been a while.' He thought and smirked,'alright here we go."

Charging, Naruto applied lightning element to his sword and jumped. He sword connect with the tree causing it to fall with a loud "BAM"

'Not good enough.' Naruto though as he ran once more. In fact the blond was so into training that he had not noticed the the grey haired man watching him.

Kakashi watched surprised as he seen Naruto activate his Mangekyō Sharingan.

'Impossible, Naruto had no Uchiha heritage.' He though. The grey haired man continued to watch Naruto as he trained.

'I can see him, but his chakra is what I can't fell. It almost as if he doesn't exist. Everything has chakra: plants, animals, even some man made items and for me not able to feel his chakra is very odd.' He continued to think. Kakashi reached his hand and waved it around and he felt the chakra of a shield.

'A shield that cut off ones chakra from the other side. This must take a great amount of skill. If the Hokage was right and Naruto did have a blood clone then that means that he probably trained here. It's secure enough, far in the woods, and a good amount of space. But the question still stands who was it that he was training with? I guess I'll have to find out by myself.'

Kakashi stepped forward one... twice and finally again and he was in. The tall man saw Naruto turn around and face him.

"How?" His question was so simple yet there was so much to it that one word... 'how'. Kakashi stood and stared dumbfound and looked in to those red eyes of the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"I saw you running into the forest don't you think that is a little suspicious, Naruto?" Kakashi one eye narrowed down onto Naruto and he made a hand gesture towards his eyes,"care to explain, because either way your going to the Hokage."

"I won't say." He relied,"don't you see I notice I was being followed the whole time, Hatake you can't trick me that easily."

"Whatever you say Naruto, but you will come or your genin rank will be terminated."

'If this happens then my plan it will be all ruined.' The blond thought.

"Fine, Hatake let us go."

* * *

"Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said,"I have found out something important about Naruto."

The Hokage back straightened, his eyes narrowed and and his arms crossed,"What?"

"Naruto." Kakashi said. He stepped forward towards Sarutobi with his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, Naruto." Kakashi commanded. The blond slowly opened his eyes to reveal his blood red in them the, Mangekyō Sharingan.

'Impossible, he had to of got it out of heritage, because If a Sharingan is implanted then it wouldn't be able to change back to a normal eye. It is obvious Naruto had been hiding this from us but for how long?'

"Naruto care to explain?" Sarutobi asked.

"...no." Naruto answered.

"You will explain Naruto this has gone to far. First an attitude change, then a change in power, and now you have the Mangekyō Sharingan. If you refuse I have no choice but to terminated your genin rank and you never become a ninja again." The Hokage commanded sadly.

'If I lose my genin rank then my plans are all ruined.' Naruto thought

"Fine, I will tell you, when I was five I met a man man in the forest and he had long, black and spiky hair, he was tall, and he had red eyes. This man's name was Madara Uchiha.'' Naruto saw both man eyes widened in surprise.

''He healed me and tolled me of my heritage and gave me a choice to train me. I said yes and the next day after Itachi found me I went into the woods to meet Madara. I asked him that day if I had to go back, back to Konoha. He said 'no' I didn't have to go back and he asked me if I wanted to stay here while he trained me. I agreed he made a blood clone out of me and it lived in my place so for 7 years I was not in the village at all.''

''And your heritage?'' the Hokage asked.

''My father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and he sealed the Kyubbi within me and mother was Kushina Uzumaki. My mother however was not full Uzumaki. She was Uchiha and Uzumaki. This surprised Madara, but he realized she was brought up in the Uzumaki clan, and the red hair helped her blend in with the clan. Madara tolled me When he saw a picture of my mother he recognized her because she was his daughter and the only one he had. That means I am Madara Uchiha's grandson.'' Kakashi and Sarutobi's mouth were widened and both were in shock.

''So all this time you were with Madara Uchiha, Naruto?'' sarutobi asked.

''Yes.'' he replied.

''And where is he now?"

''dead.''

''How, Madara Uchiha was one of the most strongest. ''

Naruto eye's flashed with sadness, but no one noticed.

"I killed him."

* * *

Author note: Way to end a chapter, huh so review and byeee and don't worry all the oc's are going to die.

Thank you for reviewing:

Grounded Forever

bankai777

Beacon21

dbtiger63

only a fan

redlox2

Kami-sama23422

Harry S B

thor94

and

Guests


	6. Chapter 4: The Fox's Test

Chapter 4

Author Note: Kyaaaaaa and welcome to the new chapter of Burn With The Wind. Thanks for all week long so ENJOY. Wow so many reviews you guys don't even know how happy it makes me to know that people enjoy my story. I don't know if you now but whenever I need inspiration I go and read all the reviews you guys keep me going. Even when I feel like giving up I just go read reviews and it make me feel so happy so thanks guys.

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the oc's.

* * *

"I killed him, and now that you know this. I would like something in return." Naruto said.

"And what may that be?" The Hokage asked.

"Entrance to the Hokage library." Naruto stated.

"Why?" the Hokage asked suspiciously.

"Hokage-Sama with all do respect I just told you my entire life and you deny me access to a simple library." Naruto persuaded.

"Very well then." The Hokage answered.

'Oh Sarutobi you were played like a fool and you don't even know it. Taking advantage of the fact that he cared no cares about me and then revealing information that I shouldn't know. Everyone is being played perfectly so far, my pawns and puppets.' Naruto thought.

"Follow me Naruto." Sarutobi got up tiredly and grabbed a key from the desk and began walking down the hall. Naruto and the Hokage arrived at a big golden doors, The Hokage Library. All secrets lie here from the well-known ones to the dirtiest secrets ever kept. Both of them entered the humongous room and it was astounding. Books littered the floor and shelves, scrolls and papers.

'Perfect.'Naruto thought.

"Naruto,' Sarutobi address the blond child,"You can look at everything from this section to this section." The old Hokage gestured from the D-Class and C-Class things.

"I will be watching you very carefully, Naruto." He warned.

'I don't need anything here, just to look.' Naruto's eyes darted quickly from camera to camera,'12.' He thought,'12 cameras to take them all out would take two minutes. The guards are posted from 9:00 am to 11:58 pm and from 12:00 am to 9:00 am. If I come at night that means I have exactly two minutes to shut off the cameras, perfect it is like they help me set this up.' Naruto began to walk to the D-Class section and took a scroll and sat down.

'Might as well read so they don't think I'm acting suspicious.' Naruto head turned and he saw the Hokage talking to Kakashi quickly Naruto wrote a seal and laid the scroll on the floor. "I'm done here." He got up and walked out the door.

* * *

A red-haired girl ran outside of her house and into a library the, Naimzake library. She ran into the back section of books were old and dusty nobody goes back there anymore. The girl picked out a big large books that had all the members of Naimzake clan.

She ran her finger through until it stop at one picture of a man.

'Interesting this man no, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze looks a lot like Naruto, very interesting. It say here he married Kushina Uzumaki, but there are no records if them having a child.' Hikari though.

"Ugh hopeless!" She yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Everyone in the library yelled.

"Sorry." she muttered quietly.

Hikari quickly put the book back and left the library. 'If I can't find anything on him here then I will have to look somewhere else perhaps the Hokage or Naruto's house.' She thought,'I must succeed my mission!"

The red-head ran out the Naimzake complex and head to and old beaten down apartment as she walked she saw dried blood and a bloody metal pole. 'Something happened here I wonder what thought maybe the kyuubi took over.' She ran up the stairs and found room number 9.

'How fitting.' She thought. Quickly she unlocked the door and went inside and started to looked around she saw papers on the bed, went to grab them and from where she could see it said 'Akuma no Haka'

"What are you doing?" a voice came from the door. Hikari turned and saw Naruto calm and collected even though she was caught breaking into his house.

"I-I was looking for you thought you be here." She answered slightly wavering,"you left the door opened."

"No I didn't. I wouldn't make a silly mistake like that." He retorted calmly.

"Well does it matter, someone like you an_ orphan_ wouldn't have anything important in here?" she hissed.

"Yes it does matter."

"Why, I mean unless your hiding something." Hikari voice got serious and no longer had her cheerful demeanor.

"I don't know what you want, Naimzake Hikari, but if you invade my privacy again I will make sure you will never see daylight again." Naruto countered, even then his expression on his face had never changed, and he remained utterly emotionless and that is what made it so much more threatening.

Hikari gritted her teeth she was losing the verbal battle they were having,"You have a secret Uzumaki Naruto and I intended to find it out."

"Don't be careless trying to find out my secrets and you will only reveal your own." Naruto stated.

"Are you implying something!" The red-haired girl exclaimed loudly she was losing her cool and fast.

"Am I implying something do you have secrets of your own?" He asked.

Hikari was speechless utterly and undeniably speechless. Naruto knew how to play this game he had mastered the art of manipulation. The skill of reading emotions perfectly, being able to respond quickly and wisely, and maintaining the emotionless façade that is his face.

"Tell me Naimzake, Hikari," Naruto met her eyes,"tell me what do you see."

"I see-"

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha was a young grey haired man who was carrying a bouquet of white flowers. Those flowers they almost looked pure, but on one had a bit of red on its petal it had been tainted, the thorn among red roses.

'I can believe that Naruto had lived away from the village for 7 years. The Naruto I knew the Naruto everyone knew was... fake. Now I have to get to know this Naruto the real Naruto. This is all to familiar. ' He thought. The man kept on walking until he reached a cemetery and stopped at a grave. It very simple grave a small grave stone and flowers laying by it side, but what read on was Ichiro Hatake.

"Brother, I have problem." the grey man said speaking to grave as it were alive,"there is this child that was like you I thought that I knew him everyone thought they knew him, but then it's not the real him and when I see him I expect loud shouts and determination in those eyes and all I see a void of nothing." Kakashi looked up desperately at the dark grey sky as of it could give him answers. He gently put the flowers down beside the grave, but he didn't notice the dark, piercing, and cold eyes watching him as he walked away.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Hikari screamed as she faded into unconsciousness.

"Hn, weak." Naruto commented and dragged her body outside. He threw the unconscious body down the stairs. Naruto closed the door and grabbed a large scroll from beside his bed and rolled it out. 'That nosy Naimzake is snooping around and interfering with my plans. If she finds out about anything then I'm done for, but now is not the time to worry of such matters.' Naruto pressed his hand on the scroll and red chakra began to cover the entire scroll. Naruto eyes widened as felt himself falling, his head slammed hard on the floor, his eyes rolled back and his breathing stopped...

Naruto opened his eyes watch in utterly mesmerized this place it was astounding. Tree, bushes and flowers of all colors dotted the large area as if it were a painting. Sitting up Naruto saw a shape of something maybe a fox. The shape kept moving forward like it was stalking like it was stalking prey. Yet, Naruto stayed still not moving until the shape jumped and pounded unto Naruto.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" It bellowed,"FILTHY HUMAN!"

Naruto dogged attack of the fox and stood up brushing his pants off. His eyes scanned over the fox and his eyes "The Kyubbi no Kitsune allowed me to have access to here." Naruto answered calmly.

"WHY OF ALL PEOPLE YOU!" The fox growled ferociously,"A FILTHY **UCHIHA**!"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Naimzake-Uchiha and I am the jinjuriki of the Kyubbi no Kitsune." Naruto declaimed,"I shall not be speak to like that.

"HAHAAA! Are you saying the Kyubbi just gave you the scroll to come here? You amuse me human." The fox laughed eerily.

"The Kyubbi and I share some similar views and as a jinjuriki I have felt the same pain Kyubbi has felt as well." Naruto explained.

"And what do you want exactly?" the fox eyes narrowed as he carefully watched for the Uchiha's answer.

"To have made a contract with the foxes."

"Interesting, fine but first you must pass a series if tests." The fox explained,"if the Kyuubi really did give you access to this place then you must have some potential."

"What tests?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see just follow me." The fox began to trot on it four legs and Naruto followed behind.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in a spiritual place between Konoha and the Kyubbi seal. I know this may sound odd but it is true." The fox answered.

"I'm remember passing out and thats it. Is this my body?"

"This is not your psychical body but your mental body. However here it acts like a psychical body you feel pain, you can touch, and feel. However if somehow you are injured or hurt your psychical body as well will feel the pain when you return." The fox explained,"look we are here." Naruto looked amazed and saw a huge waterfall pouring down and crashing on the ground roughly, but yet so ever gracefully. The fox turned around to Naruto ,"Cross the path and sit directly under the waterfall from there you enter a place in your subconsciousness. It is different for every person that takes the test, but this is test will show is of you are worthy of having a contract with the foxes. When you reach further into your subconsciousness you will enter a scenario for the tests. You must decide what you do and say do and that will determine if you pass the test or not. I will tell you this though a foxes traits are intelligent, strategic and manipulative this is important information I suggest you remember it, now go." Naruto began to walk the path down to the waterfall and sat down meditating style. He closed his eyes an listened to the waterfall's calming sound and he felt the water's chakra pulling himself into another level of subconsciousness. Naruto stood up his eyes fluttering open and staring into the dark oblivion.

"Where I am?" He muttered and turned around. He saw a woman, a child, an old man and three older men standing behind each of them pointing a knife at their neck.

The man standing behind the woman said,"To pass the test."

"You need to know." The man behind the child said.

"Which to kill?" The last man said.

'The right one to kill? Either the woman, the child or the old man. Simple it the old man, because he has lived his life unlike the woman and the child that still have a life to live. That should be it no wait... 'which to kill' he didn't specify which group of people so that includes the three men and myself."

"You three should die." Naruto said confidently. Suddenly the scenery began to change the walls began to ripple and Naruto found himself in the council room with Koharu, the Hokage, Homura, and Danzo.

"Hokage-Sama, I believe that we should send out all the forces we against Iwagakure." Danzo suggested.

"No that wouldn't work that would be wasting all our troops against them." Koharu disagreed.

"Then what shall we do a war is approaching soon." Homaru said.

'Seems in this scenario I'm part of the council and there is war that may happen against Iwa.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto what do you think should be done." Sarutobi asked.

"Negotiation would be simple and easier than letting all the troops fight in a war that can prevented. We will just have to convince the Tsuchikage why a war would not be right at this time. If the Tsuchikage disagrees and the war goes on then sending all the troops and at the same time would be fool's move. Instead we should evacuate the villagers and the genin. Anyone that can fight should stay behind and help. They should be separated into groups from strongest to weakest. The jonin and ANBU will stop the Iwa's troops when they first come in, then in the middle should be all of chunin that can fight and lastly protecting the Hokage will the strongest of Danzo ANBU. Also anyone knowing medical ninjutsu should setup camps father back and help any injured." Naruto proposed.

"Impressive Naruto, very strategic." The Hokage commented,"we will go with Naruto plans that if any one doesn't disagree?"

Once again the walls began to ripple and the scenery was changing. There was a flickering, table and a blond boy tied to a chair.

Naruto began to struggle until his eyes fluttered open and he realized where he was.

'A interrogation room and it looks like it is me being interrogated.' Naruto thought. Then he saw a tall man pacing around with a knife in his hand.

"F-finally you woke up." The man said yet wavering.

'He wavered could it be... is this his first time killing someone?' Naruto studied the man very closely,'his walking is slow almost like he is drunk... He is an alcoholic, slightly depressed. His hair is mess, clothes ripped and torn, and he is young possibly a lover died. No then he would completely depressed and not trying to kill me a child. A child, that it, he must have had a child then perhaps she or he died or perhaps he killed him or her, an abusive father.'

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked deciding to play dumb.

"Why," the man laughed maniacally,"because you are going to help me your death will help me bring her back!"

"My death won't bring back that child of yours that you killed, am I right **you** killed her." Naruto emphasized the 'you'.

"How- how do you know about Haru?" He asked.

"Because I am a spirt from the above." Naruto lied and in result he played with a man's tangible emotions,"I have seen your daughter and I have talked to her. She says she wants you die."

"What...no, but I-I love her!"

"She loves you to she has told me, but if you love her why did you kill her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know! I DONT KNOW!" The man charged with a knife, Naruto sighed, and closed his eyes. The glinting knife stopped at the tip of Naruto chest drawing slight blood against his heart. Then everything stopped time, movement, sound, and light everything stopped, but Naruto.

'Now what?' He thought then suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain right through his head like the knife cut right him through his brain. Shutting his eyes he could feel himself getting pulled back to the fox world he felt himself losing consciousness fading into the black.

"brat! kid! kid! wake up!" Naruto groaned and woke up and saw the white and orange fox towering over him screaming his name.

"Well?" Naruto asked slightly exhausted.

"Impressive I must say. The first test with the woman, the old man, and the child was the test of intelligence. You had to be able to _listen_ to what the 3 men said it is like a riddle sometimes the answer is in the question. The second test is about the war starting and you were in the council. For this test the goal was to be strategic, however to pass the your plan had to be agreed by everyone which did happen. The last was the manipulation test to see how well you could read a person and I'm slightly glad to say you passed." The fox commented,"now go human comeback tomorrow." Once again Naruto felt him self getting pushed back into his body then again fading into black.

* * *

"What he hell happened, why am I outside and where am I?" Hikari muttered out loud,"wait I remember Naruto I was looking on information on him and then I saw those papers. It had Akuma no Haka written on it I've heard of that before. Then he placed a Genjutsu on me and left me here." She tried out get up and almost fell

'More like threw me out here my whole body hurts that bastard!' Hikari thought.

She began slowly limping back to her home when she saw Naruto come out of his house. 'It almost 11:30 what's is he doing out. Damn it if only I could follow, but my strength now is not-' her thought process stopped as she fell on the ground in pain. 'UGHHHH, You know what this ground is very comfortable might as well-' loud snoring sound were heard on the ground as Hikari fell asleep.

It was 11:57 and Naruto was sitting down meditating position. Then he began to breath in and out. Next closing his eyes and suddenly he disappeared into thin air...

Naruto opened his eyes in the dark room the Hokage library. '11:58 I have two minutes, Go.' He thought quickly finding each camera and disabling it. With each camera disabled he could hear the foots steps of the replacement guards.

'One more!' Naruto thought as ran for the last camera. "Clack clack clack" the sound of the guards steps hitting the floor as they walked were getting closer. Naruto quickly lunged for the last camera and ... destroyed it. 'That was close.' He stood and began to walk over to SS-Class section. 'Akuma no Haka, where are you.' He thought scanning over the books,'there.' Naruto put on a pair a rubber gloves then used two fingers to slide the book out.

'Perfect!' He thought smirking. Before he left thought Naruto took the pervious scroll he was reading and wiped off the seal. He went to open the window, quickly looked back at the library, and jumped away. Heading back to his apartment he saw the red hair girl who kept stalking him, Naimkaze Hikari. 'Hmph.' He thought a walked back inside.

'The plan was almost perfect using the D-Class scroll I read in the Hokage library I put a seal that allowed me to transport back to the same place. Then the two interval between the switching guards. Thought that two interval was not exactly enough time I almost got caught.' Naruto winced at the thought. He opened the book and his eyes widened,

"_No_." He muttered and cringed,"_this makes everything even more complicated_."

* * *

"Obito-kun, it seems the Kyubbi's jinjuriki is up to something." A woman voice echo throughout the cave.

"What?" he asked.

"He researching the Akuma no Haka. It seems he knows something that we do not." The woman answered.

"This isn't good make sure that you keep an eye on the boy. If he some how manages to get control of such power then he will be able to stand next to a god." Obito explained.

"Understood."

* * *

The next day the Hokage was in his gigantic library looking at all the book until he saw one missing. "No, someone broke in here, but who!" He panicked.

"Hokage-Sama is there something wrong?" The ANBU asked.

"Yes, set a council meeting quickly and get me Kakashi Hatake now." Sarutobi said in a weary voice as if he had a case of déjà vu.

A grey haired man appeared in the door way of the library,"You wanted to see me Hokage-Sama?" He asked.

"Kakashi it seems someone is after the Akuma no Haka once again." He announced.

"How do you now?" Kakashi asked as fear quickly flashed in his eyes.

"The book it's gone." Kakashi eyes widened tremendously and his voice cracked,

"_No... not again_."

* * *

Author Note: _**IMPORTANT**_ i have two questions to ask my fellow reviewers _**do you think I should write another story while still writing this story**_ and _**what do YOU guys and girls want to happen in this story?**_ review and wait for the next chapter of burn with the wind.

wait for the next chapter of burn with the wind.

Thank you for reviewing:

bankai777

Harry S B

Twiya

alenc13

Samnamikaze23

dbtiger63

Ralts

thor94

WizardShinobi

and

Guests


	7. Author Note

Kyaaaaaaa! I'm am so sorry I haven't been able to update but my computer broke and it wouldn't turn on. This is coming from my grandma computer. I could post now but I'm not I'm really sorry without a working computer I can't edit and there will be many many mistakes. Luckily I am getting a new computer or laptop so in about a week you will see a new chapter of burn with the wind. Here is a sneak peek:

Koharu and Homaru looked at each other and said,"The Uzumaki boy."

"What makes you say that?" Sarutobi questioned not seeing there reasoning,"In fact how could he even do that?"

"It is obvious he probably used the Kyubbi. He wants revenge on Konoha and with this power such as the Akuma no Haka then he will be able to destroy Konoha." Homaru answered.

-/-

Naruto grabbed the kunai and stabbed the second man through the heart and then took another kunai and stabbed the chain to the tree.

"Boring." He left out carelessly.

-/-

Those are random parts from chapter 5 and I'll give a chapter in a week.


	8. Chapter 5: The Mission

Author note: Kyaaaaaaaa, everyone I got me a brand new laptop and now I can continue posting, yay. I now you guys have waited like 2 weeks or whatever so I'm happy to present Burn With The Wind chapter 5.

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Flashbacks**

* * *

"And what do you suppose we do now!" Danzo yelled.

"No need to raise your voice Danzo." Sarutobi said calmly.

"Hokage-Sama this is a very serious matter." Homaru said.

"I know that."

"Then what do you suggest we do then?!" Asked a frantic Koharu

"There is nothing we can do now, but wait until one of Danzo ANBU either find out where the book is or who is after the book. Does anyone have any suggestions who the person took the book could be?" The Hokage asked.

Koharu and Homaru looked at each other and said,"The Uzumaki boy."

"What makes you say that?" Sarutobi question not seeing there reasoning,"In fact how could he even do that?"

"It is obvious he probably used the Kyubbi. He wants revenge on Konoha and with this power such as the Akuma no Haka then he will be able to destroy Konoha." Homaru answered.

"I can't help but agree." Danzo added.

"And why do you think he wants to destroy Konoha?" Sarutobi suggested angrily.

"Because of the Kyubbi influence that why, Hokage-Sama." Koharu explained.

"Is that really why you think so the beatings, all the pain, and hate he had to suffer was not part of why he now hates and wants to destroy Konoha." The hokage asked.

Everyone looked away in shame not able to meet the Hokage eyes.

"Bring him in and this council meeting is over." Sarutobi said angrily not trying to shout.

* * *

A blond preteen walked down the streets of Konoha in deep thought.

'How could this be?!'

'It is impossible!'

Those types of thoughts ran around the blond head over and over causing him to rub his temples. He now walked not caring where exactly his feet took him just away from that damned book.

'About now the Hokage would notice that the book was gone. Then knowing him he would call a council meeting and they would talk about who they think took the book. Koharu or Homaru would probably suggest I took and Danzo would agree, because they all want me dead or exiled. I'll have to throw them off my trail. Well then I guess it is time to tell him.' Naruto thought. Suddenly a ANBU appeared in front of Naruto giving him a scroll.

'Just as I thought.' Not even bothering to open the scroll Naruto walked to towards the Hokage building.

"Hokage-Sama you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, do you know what the Akuma no Haka is?" Sarutobi asked in high hopes he would say no.

"No, but as was walking home one night I saw a man and a woman taking about the Akuma no Haka. The man said only five more pieces. Then a young man stabbed him in the back and the woman called him, Dot. The young man had grey hair, but it wasn't Kakashi it was another man his hair was flat." Naruto explained deciding to play even more stupid he asked,"What is the Akuma no Haka?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, thank you Naruto for that information you may go." Hokage said content not even bothering to ask why Naruto hadn't reported this sooner.

The blond spun on his heel and disappeared.

'I'm late for the team meeting today.' Naruto thought and smirked, 'at least I have and excuse.'

* * *

"Where is he that idiot!" Sakura screamed quite red.

"He even more late then me!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared out of thin air with a oddly bored expression,"Sorry I'm late I had a meeting with the Hokage." He explained.

"Good now that we all here we start our first mission, capture the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora." Kakashi explained.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked disbelieving,"a cat?!"

"Don't underestimate this cat it's-." Kakashi shuddered childishly,"alright first we make up code names for each other I'll be Sensei, Sakura will be forehead-chan, Sasuke is broody, and Naruto can be Blondie, Kay, good." Kakashi said not even bothering to asked if it alright.

'Bastard Sensei!' Sakura thought.

'I don't brood.' Sasuke brooded.

'Hn, whatever.' Naruto grunted standard Uchiha like.

He began to hand out little black ear piece. "These we will use to communicate so let's begin."

"Is the target in sight?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, smart-ass Sensei." Everyone said. Kakashi name was just Sensei, but then Sakura got a little mad and it went sort of like this:

**Flashback**

**"Alright forehead-chan can you see the target." Kakashi asked teasingly.**

**"Well if I have to be forehead-chan Sensei then you have to be smart ass Sensei!" Sakura screamed into the ear piece causing everyone to flinch.**

**"Alright fine, smart-ass-sensei," Kakashi sighed,"just don't scream in the ear piece again.''**

**End of Flashback**

"Alright we will approach the target carefully." Kakashi commanded,"Go!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all jumped towards the not noticing cat.

'This is a complete waste of my time.' Naruto thought then he lunged quickly at the oblivious cat grabbed by it scuff and held it away from his face.

"Capture complete." He announced.

"Good job Naruto." Large grey haired man praised,"let's head to the Hokage after we deliver the cat."

* * *

"Let's see what you can you do?" The Hokage looked at the scroll of. D-rank missions,"how about help cleaning, or perhaps-"

A loud shriek was heard from outside,"TORA COME BACK!"

"-Catch Tora?" Sarutobi suggested.

Surprisingly it was Naruto who spoke up,"No, with all do respect Hokage-Sama I request a C-Rank mission."

"C-Rank?" Sarutobi said,"I highly doubt that your team is ready."

"We have Kakashi." Naruto stated persuading.

"Kakashi?"Sarutobi asked,"what do you think."

"Well I think," Kakashi paused and thought,'Damn I can feel his glare on me right now.'

"I think there pretty ready for this and it is true they have me." Kakashi felt Naruto glare ease off him, but it wasn't completely off.

"Alright then team 7 first C-Rank mission is to escort the bridge builder, Tazuna." The Hokage announced. Then heavy walking foots steps came form the other side of the door. In front of team now stood a grey-haired man with a large beard, dark eyes and glasses half on half off leaning more on his nose. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head this was, Tazuna the master bridge builder.

The grey haired man eyed the team intently squinting his eyes at every person.

'The pink haired girl doesn't even seem capable of taking care of her self and is way to obsessed with that blue haired kid how is she suppose to go on this mission. The blue haired boy he is well really broody and much too full of himself typical Uchihas bastards. The blond just looks plain bored, but behind that mask there is a emotion thoughts, and plans, and schemes, and much much more.' Tazuna thought.

After his analysis was complete he spoke up and said,"Can they really all protect me I mean the pinkie over here is drooling over broody over there and Blondie is over here staring into space?" Tazuna asked.

'How dare he that bastard!' Sakura screamed in her head.

'Why does everyone say I brood I don't brood?!' Sasuke brooded as he though.

"He can see through my mask, huh. Well I already now this isn't a C-Rank mission. This guy he is hiding something he has many secrets. ' Naruto thought licking his lips unconsciously at the thought of new information. Information is a ninja best friend.

"Don't worry you will have me I'm a Jonin I'll handle anything if something goes wrong." Kakashi explained.

"Alright then fine when do we leave?" Tazuna asked sighing.

"In an hour or so they need to get ready so meet us by the front gate." Kakashi explained.

Standing at the entrance was Naruto wearing his usually knee length black baggy pants, black shirt, his long red-black opera gloves, and black standard ninja sandals. Sakura was wearing her red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts, and her standard ninja sandals. Saskue was wearing navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. Tazuna was also there too everyone was there except Kakashi.

"Sorry I was late." Kakashi appeared rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Whatever can we go?" Naruto asked and it surprising to Sakura and Sasuke. Today Naruto was talking a lot usually it was only monosyllables so pretty much he spoke eight words a day.

"Well aren't you talking a lot, Naruto?" Kakashi teased.

"Hn." Naruto replied.

"Come on Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura whined,"Naruto is right can we go?"

"fine."

And team 7 took there first step into the vast beyond.

* * *

Naruto was walking on the ground when he saw something peculiar, a water puddle.

'It hasn't rained in days no way any water puddles could be left behind. Could it be someone is following us, but who?' His turned to his Sensei and he noticed that he too was looking at puddles strangely, but he didn't do anything it an obvious trap.

'Just play along I guess.' Naruto thought.

After walking just a few more steps...

**'BOOM**!'

A loud explosion was heard from behind the group and two men appeared two men. 'The first man has shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He is wearing a re-breather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his right arm which has a chain coming out of it that has the other end attached to the other man's gauntlet. Also wearing a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape.' Naruto continued his analysis,"The second man has shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes, possibly the other man brother. Also wearing a re-breather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which has a chain coming out of it that has the other end attached to the first man, and the same camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist.'

The men went straight for Tazuna and Naruto looked around and saw Sakura cowering in fear and he jumped in in front of the two men.

Naruto charged, jumped and quickly twirled his body. In result his foot connect with the first man's face and slammed into a tree and since the chain had them connected the second man quickly followed crashing into the other tree.

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard the crashing noise she saw Naruto standing a few feet in front of her.

'Had he done this?' she thought and Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was protecting Tazuna with a kunai in his hand and Kakashi who was standing at the side a kunai firmly in his hand also.

'I haven't fought in a long time.' Naruto thought and then began to release a massive and intense amount of killing intent.

Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and even Kakashi shuddered at the amount of killing intent that seeped slowly out from Naruto.

"We need them alive, Naruto." Kakashi warned, but didn't move.

"Kakashi-Sensei there is no way Naruto can handle both of them!" Sakura yelled still on kneeling on the ground.

"I have to agree Naruto is not that strong!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't now how strong Naruto is, but he trained with someone that was extremely strong. Trust your teammate." Kakashi said.

"Who did he train with?" Sasuke asked envious and curious at the same time.

"That is not my story to tell." Kakashi replied.

Then they heard the screams. Kakshi and Sasuke turned around to face the scene and Sakura gasped at how cruel Naruto was.

Naruto grabbed the kunai and stabbed the second man through the heart and then took another kunai and stabbed the chain to the tree.

"Boring." He left out carelessly.

"My brother my BROTHER, YOU MONSTER!" The first man screamed.

Naruto grew more fierce more feral, but this was not the fox's doing this was his own. His hand shot out and grabbed the squirming young man by the neck nails digging into his skin.

"Stop! Stop!" The man yelled.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked emotionless.

"I don't know! I don't know who hired us!" The man screamed.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashi yelled.

"Fine." Naruto released the young man and walked back seeing the fear in his teammate's eyes.

'Well this is good very good finally they fear me.' He thought smirking eerily.

* * *

"Ughh!" Hikari screamed loudly while her hand try to soothe her aching,"My head!"

"Are you all right Hikari?" Midori asked.

"Yea fine!" She shouted,"just my head hurts a little."

"How did you do that?" Midori asked.

"Ugh, well you see I fell down the stairs at my house." Hikari explained rubbing the back of her head.

"HAHAHAHHA!" Midori laughed loudly,"that is so like you, baka. Kenshin come here for a sec."

The pale boy in the shade got up and trotted over to the girls.

"Y-yes?" He asked quietly.

"Can you believe Hikari felt down the stairs at her house?!" Midori laughed rolling around the floor laughing.

"That's not funny!" Hikari yelled childishly.

"Actually I can quite believe you would do something like that Hikari." Kenshin said quietly, but a bit louder.

"Ehhh! That not funny." She comically pouted with a red tick mark appearing on her forehead.

Both Midori, Hikari, and even Kenshin begin to laugh, team bonding. A friendship had begun to blossom between a curious red haired, a bubbly brunette and a shy and quiet boy. They were all opposite, but yet they were undivided and united.

* * *

It was now night time birds cawed, trees swayed slightly with the cool wind air, and creatures of the night roamed around scurrying for the first bite of food. A small tent had been set up in the woods and everybody had all ready ate and went to bed expect one boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

He sat on a rock staring into the lake at a distance and he saw how the giant moon reflected on the lake how it caused it to seem like tiny pieces of glass shattered on the clear surface. The blonde closed his eyes and put himself in a meditating position and began to think.

**Flash back**

**"Tazuna who were they and why were they after you?" Kakashi asked no he growled,"this is a C-Rank mission."**

**"I know who they were they are called the demon brothers, but I have no idea who hired them to kill me, but perhaps a man name, Yami." Tanzania explained,"my family is poor and we do not have money all I could afford was a C-Rank mission."**

**"So Yami of the Yami industries is after you?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Yes, Yami wants to monopolize the Country of the Wave and stop the flow of free trade if the bridge is built then trade will be free."**

**"This is now officially a A-Rank mission, we have to go back." Kakashi commanded.**

**"No please I have-." Tazuna begging was cut off from Naruto firm voice.**

**"No, first if we turn back it will look very bad on Konoha and second I have waited to long to fight someone will not pass up this chance, Hatake." Naruto continued to explain ,"plus we have you Hatake if we just stay out of trouble we can make it."**

**"I agree." Sasuke said.**

**"Me too." Sakura said.**

**"Alright fine then we continue." Kakashi gave in,"but it is getting late so we will go farther as we can until sunset and then we will set up camp."**

**End of flashback**

Naruto sighed and thought about the book and what it had said, 'Damn that book now I know they're going to be after Sasuke and his non-existent Sharingan.'

"Oi Dobe!" Sasuke called.

"What?"

"How did you get so strong?" Sasuke asked enviously his teeth gritting and fist clenched.

"None of your business." Naruto replied.

"Kakashi-Sensei told us you trained with someone who was that person!?" Sasuke asked angrily almost to the point of shouting.

Naruto eyes flashed with killing intent for a moment,'Kakashi told them that huh?' Naruto thought menacingly.

"That person is none of your business either, Uchiha." Naruto spitted out emotionless and turned back to face the water.

'I angered him and now he'll act with impulse and attack me.' Naruto thought prepared. Sasuke then was standing there fuming like there was steam was coming out of him. As if he were a tea pot and Naruto was boiling the water, testing it if it was hot enough.

"Ahh!" Sasuke charged, mad very mad and yet Naruto stayed still. Sasuke was a inch away from Naruto and he complete disappeared.

"Where you go coward?!" Sasuke yelled. Up in a tree was Naruto laying there carelessly.

"Shh Sasuke you'll wake everyone up." Naruto patronized from up in the tree.

"Don't patronize me!" He yelled.

"Whatever, go to sleep."

Sasuke having no other choice went back inside the tent and to sleep.

"You know Naruto it not nice to anger your team mate like that?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn." the typical Uchiha answer was spoken.

"You'll have to tell soon or later, you know." Kakashi explained.

"Why?"

"Because how else do you explain your change and power."

"..." Naruto didn't answer and instead stared up at the bright stars.

"Pretty aren't they?" Kakashi asked like someone Naruto knew once asked.

"Yes." He answered the same as before.

* * *

Blood splattered across the white flowers staining them taking away their innocence.

"Well done, Dot." A woman said and now this time she was visible. She had long brown hair down to her waist, was very tall, and her eyes were a piercing violet the kind that stared into your soul and read all your secrets.

"Only four left." She smirked wickedly,"Only four pieces left and then we will have our moment, Dot."

"Yes indeed we will." He spoke in a deep, clear and mesmerizing voice.

"But first I have a mission for you go find a man named Yami just go to Yami industries tell him Chiyo Matsumoto sent you and give him this scroll." she commanded and disappeared.

"Right."

* * *

The grey haired continued to leisurely walk down the path seeming more friendly then menacing. The young man walked until he reached a massive building that said Yami a the top.

He continued to walk until to guard stopped him.

"Stop, state your name and purpose." He spoke gruffly.

Not wanting to cause any trouble by killing them Dot said,"My name is Dot, I was sent by Chiyo Matsumoto."

The guards eyes widened tremendously at who he was sent by.

"That's-" the guards muttered,"You may go."

"Thank you." Dot smugly replied.

Once he was in the building he reached the hallway were Yami's office was in. The hallway walls were littered with pictures of Yami himself. Yami had had long black hair tied back in a long ponytail, he had brown sharp eyes, and a handsome muscular build.

'Well this guys really full of himself.' He had reached the red massive closed doors and knocked loudly.

"Come in!" A masculine voiced yelled.

Dot pushed the massive heavy door and walked inside,"I have come on the behave of Chiyo Matsumoto to give you this scroll."

Yami's face had turned serious he heard the name,"Chiyo Matsumoto, huh." He paused,"handed me the scroll."

His eyes sharp brown eyes skimmed the scroll quickly and he looked up to face the grey haired young man.

"So it's Sasuke Uchiha you want, huh?" Yami asked.

"Indeed." Dot replied.

"And for this whole sum of money?"

"Correct."

"Well then," he smiled a fake smile one that doesn't reach your eyes,

"How could I say no?

* * *

Author note: I feel really bad leaving you with a cliff hanger like that mwahahahaha. Anyway sorry the chapter is pretty short but as soon as summers starts i will try to update more i mean i'm still updating on Saturdays, but may be i can try to update two days a week instead.


End file.
